


A Soft Epilogue for Two Warriors

by thereyloiswithme



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sassy Ben Solo, So babies ever after? Possibly, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Technically Unsafe Sex, ben solo gets lines, ben solo is a virgin, force bond sex, happy ever after on Naboo, me making references to other movies not just sw? yeah, snuggles and soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereyloiswithme/pseuds/thereyloiswithme
Summary: [rise of skywalker spoilers everywhere]Ben Solo descends once more into the Sith equivalent of the Underworld, of Hel, to aid his true love and soulmate Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	A Soft Epilogue for Two Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> skdhkjfhkjdh so this fic is the result of me wanting Ben with more lines, then also getting Virgin Ben Solo's V card destroyed, punched, shredded like Kylo Ren's abs. enjoy!!!

“Ow.” Ben grunts out, landing  _ very _ hard on the side of the descending chain of the elevator. It's stuck down on the bottom level. 

Clearly once Rey entered Palpatine's fortress he didn't expect further company, thinking him dead. 

Ben rolls his eyes and keeps climbing down, rolling to avoid falling the rest of the way to the ground. 

He can sense the Knights of Ren prowling around so he keeps his wrist loose, gripping the blaster tightly as he rounds a corner. “Sorry.”

Ben shoots first, before the knight can get a shot off, and then keeps going. 

Eventually, he’s surrounded, but he can hear Palpatine talking to Rey at the entrance to his arena, so Ben forces a smile, and eyes them all, “Now, let’s not fight-”

Someone lunges at him and punches him before he can fire, and Ben can taste blood as he goes down. 

This is not exactly what he planned on happening, but apparently Rey is being well distracted by the old corpse of an Emperor.

Suddenly, their bond flares to life, and Ben feels the weight of metal, a saber, warm from being in Rey’s satchel, pressing into her thigh, now hard against his palm, so he rolls over, straightening up, and glancing forward to where Rey is now standing in full view, her own saber drawn. She doesn’t say anything to give away his position, she just nods at him, teary eyed. 

Ben nods back, hoping his own expression gets across all of his many feelings, as much as the bond will allow through.

The knights snarl at him, brandishing their weapons threateningly, but now, Ben has his mother’s saber in hand. 

Nothing can stop their asses from being beaten. “Sorry boys, I’m afraid the band has to break up.” He says, shrugging. 

It’s not an easy fight, but Ben has the upper hand after a few moments, until eventually the knights are all slain, scattered at his feet, and he goes to join Rey, helping her defeat the last of Palpatine’s guards, standing by her side, he looks at the shell of the former Emperor. Suddenly he seems so old, weak, a frail man who is pretending, no, playing that he’s a god. 

“It’s time for you to embrace your destiny, Rey. Strike me down.” Palpatine says. Ben grimaces. 

“Oh we are absolutely going to make sure you die, but it’s not going to be how you want.” 

Rey looks at him and her lips wobble. “Together?” Ben nods. “Together.” 

Palpatine raises his hands and fires lightning at them, but just in the nick of time, they cross sabers, blocking and absorbing the energy, deflecting it back onto the Emperor. Rey is clearly straining from the effort, so Ben reaches out, taking her free hand, squeezing tightly, linking their fingers. “Be with me.” He says, looking at her, but speaking  _ into _ the force. To his surprise, something begins to glow around them, as Palpatine relents his blasts, he shouts something, sounding almost in agony. Rey gasps. “Luke!” Ben can see him, looking much different than he did last year, on Crait.

Luke has a beard, white robes, and kind eyes. He knows now, it was Palpatine who made him think his uncle wanted him dead. That was him speaking through Snoke. Luke only ever wanted Ben safe. “Hey kid. This old prune again?” 

Rey looks like she’s crying harder, “Please, help us.” Ben sees Luke smile, and he holds out his hand, but not towards them. It’s because there’s  _ more _ people there, other Jedi, others who joined the Force. “We’re with you, always.”

The Jedi surround them, and blind Palpatine, so that as Ben and Rey advance on him, he doesn’t see them coming, not until both of their sabers drive through his chest, slicing him apart beyond hope of repair.

The machine holding him up splutters and dies, and Ben sees Rey holding her hand up to form a fist, before wrenching it down, causing the entire thing to collapse off to the side. As the force ghosts begin to disappear, Ben can see the fleet above them beginning to fracture, drifting into the unknown space, without direction or command, they will be forced to return to the depths, the resistance clearly beating them back. Rey cries out suddenly, falling to the ground, and Ben whirls around, seeing a single guard who must have survived long enough to get a shot off, and he throws his saber in rage like a spear. The guard never draws breath again, and Ben force pulls the saber back, going to his knees on at Rey’s side. 

“How bad is it? Where did the bolt hit you?” Rey’s hand is pressing hard into her stomach, shakily lifting up to reveal its covered in blood, fast soaking into the white of her tunic. Ben feels her pain through the bond, it’s  _ agony _ , and he blinks away his own traitorous tears, putting a hand over her wound, biting his lip, whispering a plea to the Force, one more time. “Be with me… help me save her.” Rey looks up at him with wide eyes and Ben feels a hand on his shoulder, solid, before it strokes through his hair, and then he sees his  _ mother _ coming to kneel beside him. “Mom… how are you here?”

Leia Organa Skywalker Solo looks exactly the same as when he last saw her, but he knows if she is with the Force, she cannot still be alive. “I’m here because it’s where  _ you need me _ to be. You can do this. Heal her.” She murmurs gently. 

Ben concentrates, willing Rey to be alright, to be safe, to be as healthy as she can possibly be. 

Rey gasps, and as he watches her, color blooms in her cheeks once more, and when he moves his hand, she puts hers on top of it, feeling the skin knit back together. “Ben.” She smiles at him, brighter than any sun he has ever witnessed rising. Leia puts her hand over theirs together, and Rey focuses on her, her expression turning sorrowful. “Leia… oh no…” 

Ben swallows thickly. “Mom…” The lump in his throat that came from fear of losing Rey has now morphed into the pain of knowing his parents are both dead now. Everyone in his family is dead. Everyone he ever loved or was loved by… except- “Rey, do not mourn for me. I will be watching over you both, just as Luke does. Whenever you need us, merely call out as you always have. Seeing you bring my son back to the Light makes me prouder than I thought possible. Ben, I love you, I forgive you. Han sends his love as well but he cannot be here like we can. Now, you should go. The resistance needs you both.” Rey stays in his arms as the figures glowing around them begin to fade, and then starts to get to her feet. 

Ben follows her, feeling shell-shocked, torn between wanting to mourn and cheer in the same breath. Rey takes off, looking back at him, and then stopping short. “What is it?” He asks, frowning a little. Her smile returns, and she shrugs. “We’re even is all, I saved you, you saved me.” Ben has to think about that, and a long moment later, he realizes what she means. The dyad between them remains, it links them, ties them together, for more than just convenient communication. 

“Rey.” They’re beside the ship now, and she’s opening the hatch, beginning to climb into the cockpit. “What?” 

Ben steps right up beside her, effectively sandwiching Rey between the ship and his body. “I forgot to do something.” 

Rey opens her mouth like she wants to ask what again, but then her eyes flicker closed and she leans forward, closing the final gap between them, as Ben ducks down, pressing his lips against hers. Just as he thought, dreamed, wished. 

She tastes like sunshine, exhaling into the kiss with surprise as if she didn’t just initiate it. 

He lifts a hand to cradle the back of her head, fingers pressing against her hair, grasping at her triple buns. 

“Ben, we have to go-” Rey breaks away to whisper, and he nods. “I know. But what if we took the long way back home?” He opens his eyes and finds hers have gone dark. Rey swallows, licking her lips before speaking. “Where could we go?” 

“There’s a beautiful place, where my grandmother grew up. If what… he said was true, you are from there too.”

Rey’s expression doesn’t waver, but he sees her gaze skitter away from his eyes, then back to his face. 

“I wish it wasn’t true. I do. But I know what I saw, when I held the dagger.” Ben nods. “Let’s do it then. We’ll visit.”

* * *

  
  


To think, Rey had found the lush forests and greenery of Takodana beautiful, now, she’s overwhelmed, drinking in the sight of the lake country of Naboo, as Ben points out the palace, where his grandmother had once served as queen. 

She can’t imagine an elected monarchy, but if Leia’s former Princess leadership is anything to go by, perhaps it could work out. “It’s beyond words. I can’t believe this is real. Are you sure we didn’t die on Exegol?” 

She’s half kidding, but when she looks at Ben, his face is very serious, his eyes dark, mournful. 

“Absolutely not. Besides, angels don’t even live here. That’s lIago.” He’s smiling now too, a crooked half smile that makes him look exceedingly more handsome, and Rey has to look away from that face, feeling her own grow warm. “How can we stay here? We don’t exactly have money…” She trails off, and Ben shrugs. “We’ll figure something out.”

As it happens, Rey uses her mind trickery, gently, on the old fellow who is in charge of renting out the cabins on the lake, passing Ben and herself off as newlyweds, which doesn’t fail to make him blush, and eventually, once they’re alone once more, she breaks down and apologizes. “That felt so wrong.” Rey gushes. Ben comes to stand beside her at the balcony railing, finding her hand with his own, squeezing gently. “I don’t know, I think it’s accurate. When I offered you my hand on the Supremacy, I meant it. Forever. Empress or not, I still wanted you to be my partner.” 

Rey looks up at him, in all of his heroic glory, and there’s no more denying it, she’s fully in love with Ben Solo. 

“I don’t want to be a Palpatine.” She says finally, far from the romantic declaration she’s been practicing in her head. 

Her eyes sting with tears, and she looks away from Ben, out towards the setting sun. It’s nothing short of magnificent. 

“What if I offered you my name?” Ben asks softly, as Rey looks over, he’s already going down on one knee, still holding her hand, lowering his head to kiss her knuckles, eyes locked on her own. “Ben… I don’t know what to say.”

Rey’s stomach lurches, and his mouth twists into a smile, as he shrugs. “Just have your pick. Organa, Solo, Skywalker.”

He kisses each knuckle with infinite gentleness, while parting his lips slightly, letting his tongue just barely graze her skin. Rey feels some kind of strange warmth curling in her gut, centering between her legs, and her eyes widen. She knows this. 

“Ben, it would be my honor. I don’t care which one it is, I  _ love you _ .” He staggers his way up to his feet and pulls her into his arms, pressing her into his broad chest, Rey feels  _ loved _ in return, even before he has even said a word. 

“Rey,” Ben’s voice cracks, then she feels his lips pressing against her temple, her cheek, before finally reaching her mouth. “I want you, I need you.” She gasps out, her hands frantically moving over his body, gripping his shoulders, feeling how his muscles tense and flex under her touch. “You have no idea, Rey, please, tell me what to do, how to please you.” Ben whispers softly, sounding so raw, it makes Rey’s heart ache inside of her chest. 

“I promise, anything you do will be good. More of this, take this off.” Rey hardly recognizes her own voice, it’s high pitched, breathless, nearly a whine, and she tugs Ben away from the balcony, towards the lavish bed, covered in plush blankets and far more pillows than two people really need. But when he falls back onto it, gazing up at her with awe and naked adoration, Rey is helpless to do anything but chase after Ben. Pushing both hands up under his shirt, she lets out a frustrated moan from just the feeling of his bare skin, warm and trembling, Ben draws in a ragged sounding breath, and surges up to kiss her, while reaching behind Rey’s back, fumbling with her own tunic fastenings. “Can I-” He stops, his hands splaying flat on her lower back, and she nods frantically, “Please, yes,” Rey murmurs. Whether he’s just strong or Ben actually uses the force to help undress her, she’s not sure, but her bloodstained top unwinds itself and her tunic slips up over her head with only one of his hands moving. The other reaches down her back to grab for her backside, making Rey jolt a little, and then smile into the kiss as Ben resumes it, once she’s naked from the waist up. 

“Your breasts fit right in my hands, force…” He gasps, his free hand caressing one, then his fingers skip down her ribcage, the back of his knuckles grazing her stomach, as he reaches between her legs. 

Rey swallows thickly, and noses in for another kiss, moaning. “Please, touch me as much as you want, Ben.”

He seems to be sensing her reactions, feeling how she responds through their connection, and Rey frowns a little, concentrating extra hard, dragging her blunt nails down his chest, before shifting over him to straddle his waist more obviously, as his palm cups her mound through her leggings. “I wish we were both naked already.” Ben sighs. Rey smirks.

“You just need to give me a moment, I promise.” Ben exhales shakily, and then nods against her. Rey retreats just long enough to wrestle out of her leggings and under things, not even bothering to touch her socks, having kicked away her boots as soon as they were inside the cabin. Ben has done almost the same, leaving himself in just his pants and tunic, until he shoves them both off, and drops them on the floor, not even sparing a glance. Laying flat on the bed, gazing up at Rey, she finds that Ben fairly glows with his arousal, sparking and sizzling through their bond, his desire calls out to her. Before she’s even daringly glanced down between his legs to see how his cock swells, too heavy to move from the cradle of his thighs, Rey feels herself growing wet and hot, aching in a place she’s only had fingers to satisfy before. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Ben says, his voice rough, raspier than she’s ever heard, even before, over the fireplace. 

Rey climbs onto the bed, and indeed, settles herself over him, making his body her throne, just as she saw in the Force vision when she touched the wayfinder. “So are you.” She tells him. His broad form is all muscled bulk, with the softness in his eyes, the corners of his mouth, and his hands. Ben Solo is a warrior, and Rey thinks herself one too, but he is nearly twice her size in every way, yet content to have her lead the charge. “Can I touch you-” She starts, a hand already achingly close to Ben’s cock, and he nods rapidly. “I might-” He breaks off on a groan, as Rey’s fingers curl around the heated skin, feeling how his flesh twitches and clear fluid blurts out of the reddened tip. “It’s okay. We have all night. Tomorrow too.” She murmurs, hoping that she sounds patient and soothing. The truth is, Rey is craving him just as badly. 

Ben arches off the bed when her thumb brushes against the underside of his crown, the stroke of her hand down to the base of him seemingly enough to stimulate him beyond the vestiges of his control. The bond surges to life, a massive wave of pleasure darting through her body, echoing what Ben is feeling as he climaxes all over her hand and his own stomach, his orgasm shuddering through them both, Rey slumps over top of him and pants for air into the side of his neck. She keeps touching him, feeling sparks ripple back and forth through their connection, as Ben whimpers softly, and both of his hands grasp at her waist, Rey’s body jerks slightly, and she finds herself grinding onto his thigh. 

Wetness smears over his skin, and Rey wants to apologize, but Ben’s head is turning and he presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Don’t move, please. Keep touching me.” He begs. Rey nods against him, continuing to jerk her hand on his spent cock, feeling his body tremble and jolt underneath her, then one of  _ his _ hands is finding the juncture of her thighs, a thumb swiping at the top of her mound, drifting down slowly to rub on her clit. 

One of his fingers curls up inside of her cleft, and presses over a spot that makes her entire body quake. 

“Oh-h-h force, Ben, that’s-” Rey breaks off, a gasp turning into a guttural moan, because he’s only magnifying their contact, the feedback loop of pleasure endless now. Ben comes again while clinging to her, and his hand goes still only for a moment, before he keeps at it, until Rey feels herself clench and shatter, finally letting go of his cock in favor of bracing both hands flat on his broad chest, pushing up. “I want to be inside you… can I?” Ben asks softly, his dark eyes wet with tears, and Rey nods, feeling perspiration forming on her brow, the exhilaration outweighing the exhaustion in that moment, she rolls off of his body, and collapses onto the bed, letting him carefully kneel between her legs. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, so let me-” Ben’s voice breaks off into a mumble, but he quickly ducks down in lieu of explaining to simply  _ show _ her what he can’t put to words. 

His mouth everywhere, from the arch of her neck, to the swell of a breast, Ben takes the budded nipple in between his lips, suckling gently, moving away when Rey’s hands fist in his hair and she cries out from too much, but oh, in the best way. 

He’s hard still, or again, she isn’t sure, either way, she can feel Ben’s renewed desire as he drags his mouth over her ribs, down her stomach, tongue wet and warm as it swirls around her navel. Rey wants to tell him to just do it already, but she also is  _ very _ curious, because she can see his mind, vivid and bright, glowing with happiness, Ben has a determined goal. 

He kisses between her legs, and Rey’s vision goes pure white, and she shouts at a volume that should be embarrassing. 

Ben is doing something impossibly nice with his tongue, and getting to experience it twice fold through the bond, so Rey knows he knows that he’s pleasing her, because she feels him groaning against her cunt, delving his tongue in and then swirling it around. There’s more to it, his hands keep her spread open, and then his fingers tickle and tease her inner thighs, before one slips in, and Rey knows how big his hands are, so she thinks he’ll try for two. 

Ben is very gentle, cautious even, yet curling two fingers in all the way is more than enough to make Rey come again, with his mouth still slotted over her clit, suckling and licking into her, he asks her through the bond if she’s ready, if she needs more. Rey’s hand pets through his hair, and then she grabs his shoulder, trying to pull him up, away. 

“Please, Ben.” She gasps softly. He pulls away from her with a wet, lewd sound, but he’s smiling, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, as if she’s scared of her own juices. “Kiss me, and join me.” Rey tells him. 

Ben doesn’t hesitate for a moment longer, putting one of his hands under her ass, hefting her up, and then resting the other on the side of her face, cupping her cheek. “I love you.” He says it, voice trembling. 

Rey feels the heat of him against her, then his cock is pressing into her, sliding in, and she just relaxes to  _ let _ him. 

Ben doesn’t hurt her, even when he can’t stop or slow down, he’s apologizing, but Rey’s head falls back into the bed and she lets out a moan to rival the last one. “It’s so good, it’s perfect, you’re perfect Ben, don’t you dare stop.” 

He’s moving now, thrusting in and out and each sound their skin makes echoes around the room, across the bond, Rey feels like she’s both herself and him, penetrating her own tight heat, while being filled by such thick flesh, it’s too much. 

She wraps her legs around Ben’s waist and clings to him, shuddering through another climax, burying her face in his neck. “Ben, Ben, Ben…” Rey sobs against him, and she can feel him replying in turn, repeating her name like a prayer, a mantra. He goes very still after a few short moments, body convulsing a little over the top of her, before his arms seem to give out, and Ben’s bulk is pressing her down hard into the mattress, but oh, Rey finds she’s fond of it, more than a little. 

“Don’t go.” She whispers, as he’s trying to pull back, his release spending inside of her, where he’s cleft to her body, their bond making them become one. Ben shivers, and she feels his breathing slow, as he obeys, staying right where he is on top of her. Long after his heartbeat settles, sweat cooling on his brow, Rey hums into his skin, and pets a hand down his naked back, feeling his skin clammy with further perspiration. 

“Can we do that again?” She asks quietly, and Ben quivers with a laugh. 

“Oh... Rey, I’m never going to be able to deny you a thing. Of course, sweetheart. We can do it as much as you like, even if I can only use my fingers, I’ll please you as long as I can.” She flushes with delight at the word he uses. “Thank you.”

He retreats from her body, and Rey quickly pins him on his back, seeing how it makes him smile. Ben has a lovely smile. 

“I want to see your face when you finish this time.” She says. So Rey climbs over his waist, straddling him, touching his cock until it’s hard again, as Ben’s face is truly a thing of wonder to observe, bliss erasing every frown line and wrinkle. 

Rey lifts up on her knees, the wetness more than enough to allow him in again, and she sits down to rock over him, her gaze locked on his dark eyes. Ben’s hands anchor on her waist, he keeps her from moving too much really, so Rey does her best, and she braces over his chest, playfully tweaking at his nipples, enjoying the gasps that conjures forth. 

This time when Ben falls into the abyss, Rey watches, and only allows the connection to sweep her away once she’s felt a surge of warmth inside her body, then she rocks down hard, clenching around him, hearing his answering gasp. 

“I still can’t believe it’s really you.” Ben says. Rey whimpers a little, feeling more and more hypersensitive with every passing orgasm. “What do you mean?” She asks. As if she could get enough of hearing his sweet words, his love for her.

Ben sounds as if he has to choke out every word, and Rey’s heart aches as he speaks. 

“I used to dream of you, I had visions of the loveliest, sad girl. She lived on a desert planet, and marked the wait she experienced every day. I wanted to come to you in  _ your _ dreams, to let you know it would be alright, that someday I would find you. Then I did.” She leans down to kiss him. It lingers on and on, and Ben’s hands rise up to stroke her back, grasping on her shoulders. Rey pulls back and looks down at him, seeing the raw vulnerability in his eyes. 

“I was told that my family were never coming back, and they were right. But there was someone who still could, and that was you Ben. You came back for me. You saved me, in a way, like no one ever could.” 

Ben starts to say something about her power and strength, but Rey presses a finger to his lips, “I don’t mean like that. I mean, this bond between us, it’s given me something I never thought I would have. A belonging. Love. Hope.”

She climbs off of him, stumbling a little off the bed, suddenly feeling more tired than she ever has in her life.

Ben turns to watch her as she moves towards the fresher room, and he looks so sweetly lost, like a stray animal alone. 

“Come on. Join me?” Rey asks, holding out her hand, catching sight of a blinding smile breaking across Ben’s face.

“Yes.” The fresher is big enough for two people, maybe even three, and yet Rey tucks her head under his chin, and holds him tightly for the longest time, until the water threatens to run cool, because just  _ feeling  _ Ben breathe is enough for her. 

After they clean up and emerge to return to the bed, Rey can tell she won’t be awake much longer, and she tells him so. Ben pulls the blankets apart and settles in first, giving her plenty of space, but she curls up into his side again, feeling his arm curve around her. “Is this okay?” He asks, his other hand delicately falling over her waist, and Rey drapes hers across his chest, snuggling in closer. “Yes, it’s wonderful. Goodnight Ben.” She closes her eyes, and through the bond, she hears him in her mind, rather than aloud. “Sleep well, sweetheart.” Ben’s voice murmurs. Rey will, and she does. 

Waking up in the morning, she finds their bodies have shifted positions, and Ben is tucked in close to her chest, his head beneath her chin, her legs entangled around his waist. Rey swallows, stirring carefully, petting a hand through his hair, caressing those silk like strands. She smiles, and closes her eyes again, sinking into their connection, the bond, letting Ben’s utterly relaxed state draw her back under, sleeping soundly once more, despite the sun being bright and blinding behind the curtains. It’s the first day of the rest of their lives, they deserve the rest. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! comments and kudos fuel me :3  
> find me on twitter and yell @ me @ clydebenlogan


End file.
